futurefandomcom-20200229-history
United Nations Conference 2041 (Standard Future)
The 2041 United Nations Conference, held in New York City. Member states will be attending, and are obliged to make statements on the following topics. Issues Recognition of States and their Participation in the UN As part of this conference, UN member states will decide the outcome of the participation of internationally unrecognised states in the UN. The unrecognised states are as follows: #Puerto Rico #Abbasid Caliphate #Second Khmer Empire #Palestine Member states will decide if they advocate for the recognition, and thus, membership of the aforementioned nations. Votes *Germany - 1, 2, 3, 4 *United Kingdom - 2, 4 *Spain - 3 *US - 4 *Norway - 1 *Japan - 4 *Sweden - 3, 4 Situation in the Middle East Since the collapse of Saudi Arabia and the ratification of the Treaty of Baghdad, the Middle East has fallen into diplomatic chaos. Although the presiding influence of the Abbasid Caliphate has prevented outright war, the question still remains: How should this be resolved? Member states may vote from the options below. #Support the Abbasid Caliphate in a war of unification. #Diplomatically coax independent sultanates into unification. #Support the sovereignty of these unrecognised states against the Abbasid Caliphate Votes *Germany - 2 *United Kingdom - 2 *Canada - 2 *Spain - 2 *Norway - 2 *US - 2 *Japan - 2 *Sweden - 2 Resolvement of the Puerto Rican Dilemna After the declaration of independence by Puerto Rico, a heated situation has arisen from the question of Puerto Rican sovereignty. Due to the current interlude in the Spanish declaration of war against the state, member states must determine how this conflict can be resolved. #The international recognition of Puerto Rico as an independent state. #The recognition of Puerto Rico as an American territory, and as such will take necessary procedures against/for it. #Puerto Rico is not a legitimate state and will never be one. Votes * Germany - 1 * Spain - 3 * Canada - 3 *United Kingdom - 2 *Norway - 1 *US - 2, 3 *Japan - 2, 3 *Sweden - 2 Confirmation of the Revision of the Treaty of Outer Space As stated in Revision of the Outer Space Treaty, I. The prohibition of WMDs and/or conventional weapons in orbit around Earth or any other celestial body, as well as on celestial bodies or in space, that is primed and ready for use at any given time. II. The prohibition of large-scale military activity in orbit around Earth on any celestial body, as well as on celestial bodies or in space unless part of an international collaboration. III. Outer space, including the Moon and other celestial bodies, is not subject to direct national appropriation by claim of sovereignty, by means of use or occupation, or by any other means. This will not apply to colonial bases, and as such will be subject to commands from their head government. Votes *Germany - Pass *Spain - (abstain) *Canada - None *United Kingdom - I, II *US - 1 *Norway - Pass *Sweden - 1, 2: Pass; 3: Abstain The Question of the Rise of AI Referencing to the banning of high-functioning artificial intelligence, a growing sense of robophobia in Canada is influencing anti-AI movements worldwide. The question of whether AI will eventually overpower through masters remains unanswered. Vote on what action should be taken. #Let AI develop freely, but keep a close watch on it. #Set in place AI laws and regulations, so any AI may not exceed legal thresholds and gain sentience. #Ban AI entirely. Votes * Germany - 2 * Canada - 2 *United Kingdom - 2 *US - 1 *Norway - 1 *Spain - 2 *Japan - 1, 2 *Sweden - 1, 2 Category:Standard Future Map Game